Rubra Vincula
by ShingekiNoAkatsuki
Summary: The Military Police have been granted permission to interrogate Eren about false accusations of an allegiance he might have had with Annie. Angsty, probably a bit violent...I don't really know how to do this stuff...First fic and all...


Levi ran. He rarely ever did, but this was the deciding trial. Hearing after hearing the Scouting Legion officials had fought to keep Eren out of the Military Police's hands. Those unicorn-clad idiots brought their case back up time and time again after the incident a few months ago with that blonde girl who shifted and destroyed half a city. Annie? Was that her name? All he knew was that they intended to take Eren into their custody as a suspect for aligning himself with the female titan. Finally reaching his destination, the corporal burst into the court room, startling the people inside with the sound of the heavy, wooden doors banging open. Seeing Erwin on the left with the rest of the Scouting Legion representatives, he walked over and took his place, facing the Judge, but looking over at the titan shifter chained to his usual post in the center. Eren looked worn, and Levi caught a small glance of bruising under the boy's loose shirt. Those damn police. One of the guards probably had a hell of a time beating the teen into the room.

"Lance Corporal Levi, nice of you to join us."

The short man's attention turned away from his ward and up to the Judge, who had stopped his small speech to address him.

"I apologise for the tardiness, your Honor, I was caught up training the new recruits."

"Hm. I'd say to make sure not to do it again, but seeing as this is the last trial regarding the custody of Jaeger, it seems as though I won't have the need to. Either way, the decision has been made."

This was surprising. Usually the hearings over this matter went on for hours.

The judge stood. "Eren Jaeger, the titan shifter, is to be more or less turned over the Military police to be interrogated about matters regarding the other titan shifter, Annie, and any allegiances he might have made with her."

Levi's usually emotionless eyes widened slightly. "You can't be seri-"

He stopped as Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. "There was no hope, Levi. He was convinced last trial, and just wanted to wait for this one to make the official verdict," the commander said softly.

Levi shrugged his hand off as the judge began talking again, "As I was saying," he started, giving a short look at Levi. "Jaeger has been suspected of treason against humanity, and, while staying within the custody of the Scouting Legion, will be interrogated with any means possible by the Military Police, the sole limit being that they will not kill him."

The gavel came down and the room began to empty. Levi turned sharply to look at Erwin, demanding an explanation with an intense glare.

"It was the best I could bargain for," the taller man explained, giving no further details, and walking out.

Sighing, the Corporal walked over to where Eren was being released from the post. He squatted down in front of the boy, who didn't raise his gaze from the floor.

"Listen up, brat. I am by no means happy about this situation, but we can at least be glad they won't kill you. Since Erwin and I know you're innocent, just bear it, no matter what they 'll probably be back in the Scouting Legion dungeons again, but be happy they won't drag you over to theirs."

Standing up, Eren gave a sharp nod, but refused to speak. Levi almost felt bad for the kid: He was probably still shaken from the final verdict. Following the guards leading the boy from the room, he walked up to Erwin, who had waited outside for his subordinate.

"When will they start?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Erwin looked away. "Probably tonight." "But we'll be allowed to tend to any wounds that haven't healed by the time they're done, right?"

The commander nodded.

"Alright. Well, might as well tell Ackerman before she flips shit. I believe she's in training room number six, and I'm assuming you won't tell her, so I'll be seeing you, Erwin." Levi walked away, not looking forward to dealing with Eren's surrogate sister.

Slowly, he opened the door. "Oi, Ackerman!"

* * *

Eren glanced behind him at Levi talking to Erwin as he was led away. The two grew smaller and smaller until the titan shifter was snapped back into attention as his guards forced him down the spiraled staircase leading to the dungeons. Walking down the long hallway, Eren thought back to the trial. Erwin really had tried everything to clear his name, but the Military Police had convinced the judge to be in their favor long ago, leaving the blond commander's case useless against his opponents. Hell, even Hanji's arguments had been good, but not good enough.

The teen's thoughts were interrupted, however, when he found himself being thrown into his usual cell. Slamming against the hard cell wall, he looked up just in time for the two guards to take his arms again and lead him to the bed, where his restraints were. The Military Police duo grinned wickedly as they snapped chains on.

"I'd say you got lucky, monster, but that would be a lie," the one on his right said, while tightening his restraints.

His partner chimed in, "Yeah, even though we can't kill you, you'll wish you were dead by the time Hensly's done with you."

Not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing his nervousness, Eren just kept looking down, letting his arms relax so as to not tire them out from being suspended in a "v" shape over his head. His manacled wrists dropped some, but his hands were still clenched.

"Hmph."

The guards began to walk out of the cell, leaving behind insults and threats, saying how Eren should enjoy the few hours of "comfort" he had left. Thinking he was safe, he looked up just in time to see a boot heading straight at him. The guard who had spoken first laughed as his flying kick knocked Eren back so the boy's chains yanked his arms, pulling at and tearing some of his shoulder tendons and bruising his torso. As the teen groaned, gritting his teeth against the pain, the two guards walked out of the cell, ignoring the heavy, pain-filled breathing of the occupant, and slamming the door closed.

* * *

**(A/N) So hi guys...This is my first ever fic, and it's going to be Ereri (sorry, don't like, don't read). It'll probably have some violence, So if you're triggered by that, don't read it. I've had like a ton of ideas for fics, but I never acted on them until now...so any tips or critisim or anything would be welcomed...reviews on how I did would also be nice.(because I'm self conscious...my friend says it's good but I've never been much of a writer)**

**But seriously, if there's anything that could be improved, I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
